Foxy Duelist of Slifer Red
by Bonesboy15
Summary: What if Naruto died at the Valley of the End? What if he was taken to another parallel Earth, except in this world, fights are solved with cards. Duel Academy beware, Naruto Yuki is here! Naru/Alexis.
1. Prolouge: Foxy Duelest of Slifer Red

**MIND ALTERING IDEA! What if, hear me out, what if the same exact outcome of the battle at the Valley of the End of RDL caused Naruto to appear in Yu-gi-oh GX? What if he took Jaden's respective spot in Slifer Red? I personally think it'd be a wild ride, and I'm buckled in for it!**

**Pairings are up to you, but I'm leaning towards Naruto/Alexis personally.**

**Please Read & Review!**

**Foxy Duelist of Slifer Red**

* * *

**-Battle of the End-**

"...Oh that's right," the formerly raven haired teen said to his orange clad blonde friend, "I said we were done talking, didn't I?"

The orange clad teen held his right hand up, the red-orange shroud of energy surrounding his body gathering around his hand and forming a glowing sphere in his palm. He bared his fangs at his 'friend' and growled.

The now grey haired teen smirked and focused his energy to his right hand, which started to crackle with black lightning. He flapped his hand-like wings and charged towards his opponent.

"It's time to die, _NARUTO_!" The teen shouted as he flew at high speeds.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and ran towards his opponent with his hand retracted, "_SASUKE_!"

The two neared each other and thrusted their attacks toward each other. Naruto aimed for Sasuke's headband, retracting the energy flow from his attack so as to not kill him. Sasuke aimed for Naruto's throat, content with ending this here and now.

"**CHIDORI!"**

"**RASENGAN!"**

Both attacks struck true, Naruto's eyes widening when he felt his throat being pierced. He looked into the golden eyes of his friend. Sasuke looked back with tears in his eyes but other than that, there was no sign of remorse. Sasuke's golden eyes flashed pure black with an intricate red design as the pupil and a grin appeared on his face before.

"I win, dobe," whispered the Uchiha heir over the sounds of their techniques clashing. Naruto's sight faded to black and he coughed up blood. As his body fell back to the ground, he saw Sasuke slowly descend, the smirk of triumph still on the grey haired boy. Naruto felt himself land on the ground. His sight was fading but he could make out the last sentence he would ever hear on this plane of existence.

"Goodbye, Naruto," Sasuke said, a single tear falling down his face which landed on Naruto's face as the rain started to fall, "You were my best friend and you died honorably."

**

* * *

**

Mindscape

"FUCK!" Naruto swore as he stood before a cage that was within his mind, "What the hell? Why did Sasuke-teme do that?"

"**You're an idiot,"** a deep voice behind him said. Naruto turned and glared.

"Fuck you!" Naruto shouted, "Some help you are!"

"**Watch your tongue, kit!"** the fox growled, **"I'm trying to save our lives and you berating me, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, isn't helping one bit!"**

Naruto blinked before repeating, "S-Save our lives?"

Kyuubi sighed and sat down on his haunches, **"That Uchiha bastard shoved a Chidori through your throat...I may not be able to save us here."**

"WHAT?" the blonde roared, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ARE YOU SAYING I MIGHT DIE?"

"**SHUT UP, KIT!"** Kyuubi roared back. The blonde had silenced but fear was evident in his eyes. The fox demon sighed before looking solely at the boy, **"There is one solution to surviving...it's a big chance though."**

"What is it? I'll do anything!" Naruto shouted. The fox looked from the boy to the small seal on the cage. Naruto followed his gaze and then he narrowed his own eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, HELL NO!" the blonde shouted. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Listen to me, Kit,"** Kyuubi said, **"I've been trapped within you for nearly thirteen years. If I really, truly wanted my freedom, I would have broken out of here already. But that seal...it has the taint of the Shinigami. If it were to be removed, we wouldn't be one with this world anymore. No. We would leave this plane of existence...most likely being reborn in our equivalents in another dimension."**

"Uh...so we'd be alive?"

"**Yes, but we'd never see any of the Shinobi Nations again. There are small chances that we'd even remember the nations. Choose boy, our time is nearing. Live in another world, or die here."**

Naruto felt time slow down as he ran through the options. Death. Killed by his best friend. Is this how he wanted it to end? Maybe he'd get another chance in another world; maybe he'd fulfill his goals...But what about his other friends? Could he leave them behind? Well he would be either way, but in the afterlife he'd remember them. But would he be able to just watch his friends get hurt without being able to do anything to help them?

No.

It would be worse than dying a thousand times if he couldn't do anything to assist his friends. It'd be worse than hell on earth. With time still frozen, Naruto reached up and gripped the top of the seal. Kyuubi looked down at the boy and smiled a feral grin.

"**Nice knowing ya brat, even if you **_**are**_** just a measly human,"** the demon fox said. Naruto grinned back up at the fox.

"Same to you, fuzz ball," he replied, gripping the seal tightly, "Catch ya on the other side."

With that said; Naruto tore the paper seal off the cage and the gates flew open. A heavenly light appeared in the mindscape and a figure appeared, shocking the two minds within the body of the dying blonde. Before they could say anything though, the figure snapped its fingers and the two froze in their spots, as time around them slowed down.

"_**Well this is upsetting..." the figure said, standing before the frozen red eyed fox, "And here I thought you two would be dumb enough to let yourselves die. Good, because I have use of you two fools elsewhere. Hmm, well I should really punish the fox...I've got it! And as for the boy...well, he'll only want to be able to keep at his top physical shape, so I'll give him correct information on that. Might as well make them forget most of this world...but on the other hand it could help them in the end...Eh, screw it. Giving them fake memories could kill them, so that's out."**_

After a few moments of thinking, the figure grinned and opened a portal, looking for a specific boy in a mirrored world. Smiling when it found him, the figure snapped its fingers again and the boy's image changed to match the blonde's. The cards in his hand also changed, one of them changing drastically. Seeing its job as done, the figure looked back at the blonde and said, _**"Well there. So much for that Jaden kid...Maybe Naruto Yuki will be able to do more than Jaden Yuki or Naruto Uzumaki could do alone. I am such a genius."**_

**

* * *

**

-Domino City-

*BRRRRIIINNNNNGGG*

A hand swung over and smashed the clock ringing at his right and a blonde haired boy with a red stray strand of hair sweeping over his eye sat up with a yawn.

_Damn...that was a hell of a dream!_ The boy thought as he got out of bed. He stretched and looked at the clock before double checking it.

"OH SHIT! I OVERSLEPT!" The blonde shouted to no one in particular as he darted into the bathroom and showered quickly before going back to his room and dressing in a pair of black jeans and an oversized white shirt with an orange swirl on its center. Grabbing his packed backpack, duel disk, and deck, the blonde raced out of his house.

_Oh man, the one time I forget to reset my alarm after a power surge!_ The blonde thought as he darted through the park, trying as hard as he could to not run into anyone. However, just as he thought he would be on time, he ran into a man with an odd hairstyle wearing a choker and sleeveless black shirt.

"Crap," the blonde cursed as he noticed his spilled deck, "I'm so sorry mister, I'm late for something very important and I didn't mean to run into you."

"That's ok," the man said, his voice being familiar to the blonde, "It's my fault actually, I heard you coming and assumed you were paying attention. Allow me to compensate for that with these."

The blonde looked over his shoulder as he finished packing his deck to see three cards being held out to him. After looking them over, he realized the three were a power set and looked up to thank the man, only to see him walking away.

"Hey wait! I wanted to say thanks!" he shouted. The man paused before looking over his shoulder slightly.

"You're going to be late, Naruto. I suggest you hurry," he said before walking away once again. Naruto blinked in confusion before he realized just what the man said. He put the three cards in his deck holder before running once again, waving to the man as he passed. The man grinned slightly and followed the blonde.

_So that's Naruto Yuki..._the man thought, _I'd better go over my strategies soon. He's apparently a lot like me at his age..._

"No, no, no, no, WAIT!" Naruto shouted to the man shutting the gate. After being ignored, Naruto growled before resorting to his skill in Parkour, in order to get over the wall. The people present had their jaws agape as he dropped down, keeping himself from injury with a quick roll before a man in a suit spoke to him.

"Are you here for the Duel Academy test?" the man asked. Naruto grinned.

"Hells yeah, man! Sign me up!" the blonde said, "Name's Naruto Yuki, and I'm going to be the next King of Games!"

**

* * *

**

-Inside Duel Academy Testing Facility, Domino City Extension-

"Ugh, there is just no one worthy of me here!" muttered a black haired teen wearing a royal jacket over his clothes. His counterpart, a blonde with an incredible bust dressed in a white primary top with royal blue secondary colors with a matching skirt, rolled her eyes at his words.

"Jeez Chaz," the girl said, "Quit whining. There is tons of potential out there today. Have you seen Zane?"

"He's at the top floor, where else?" Chazz said with a shrug before grinning at the girl, "Don't you want to stay here with me, Alexis my love?"

"...I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that," Alexis muttered before turning and walking away. As she headed towards the upstairs, a blonde boy with a red stripe of hair ran past her, nearly knocking her over.

"My bad!" the teen shouted as he ran backwards with an apologetic smile before turning around once again and running to the arenas. Alexis shook her head with a small smile before walking towards the top floor and stopped next to a boy with a dark aqua blue hair color and dressed in a royal blue jacket who had his arms crossed and his eyes locked on a teal haired boy with glasses.

"Hello Alexis," the boy said with an icy tone. Alexis leaned over the railing and followed his gaze.

"Zane, why are you glaring at your brother?" she asked. Zane's eyes flickered over to her for the briefest of moments before he looked back at his brother.

"He passed the written exam, barely won that duel of his," Zane said, "He'll be lucky if he makes in Slifer Red."

"That's...kind of cold," Alexis muttered before looking down at the blonde she was almost bowled over by and watched as he tried to get a teacher's attention. Without any luck, the blonde seemed to fume for a minute before a grin appeared on his face and he grabbed a Ra Yellow known as Bastion Misawa and pulled him aside. Alexis arched a brow of hers and thought, _what is he doing?_

* * *

"C'mon Bass!" Naruto pleaded quietly, "Just this one time. I'll deny you did it willingly if you do! Or...or I'll post _it _on Mai's fan page."

"No!" Bastion shouted, gaining several surrounding people's attention. Clearing his throat, Bastion glared at Naruto and said quietly, "I'll do it if you destroy _it_."

"Done!" Naruto said with a grin. Bastion smiled as they shook hands before he went over to a speaker attached to a railing and started rearranging wires on it. He stood back and nodded to the blonde. Naruto grinned before he pulled his iPod out and attached it to the speaker. Bastion gave the blonde a wish of good luck before going back to his spot next to a teal haired glasses wearing boy named Syrus.

"Hey, Bastion, who is that guy?" Syrus asked the Ra Yellow. Bastion smiled and looked back at the blonde, who was looking through his iPod for something.

"He's the most annoying person in the world," the black haired British teen said, "And he's one of my closest friends."

"Bingo!" Naruto said with a grin before playing "All the Above" by Maino at an extremely loud level. The preppy teens unused to the rap covered their ears as did some of the teachers from Obelisk Blue.

* * *

"That little brat!" a feminine looking teacher wearing a frilly Obelisk Blue jacket shrieked, "Who is he?"

A man wearing glasses and petting a cat in his lap said, "Well, give me a moment, Dr. Crowler...ah yes, his name is Naruto Yuki. He got less than fifteen correct on his paper so all he has left is a duel. I guess I could..."

"No! I'll deal with him!" Dr. Crowler shrieked. He grabbed a microphone and spoke into it, cutting off Naruto's music, "Mr. Yuki! Report to the dueling field! Your evaluation tester has just been approved!"

"YATTA!" Naruto shouted, yanking his iPod from the speaker and leaping down from the rail onto the cleared dueling field. He cracked his knuckles before pulling his Duel Disk out and putting his deck in place. Murmurs were traveling through the crowd at the way the blonde was bouncing in place. He grinned out at Bastion with a thumb up and said, "Yo Bass! I promised!"

From his backpack, he produced a memory stick. He tossed it at the Ra Yellow, who leapt from his spot to catch it before giving the blonde a nod of thanks and sitting back down. Everyone else resumed whispering and at the top of the stands, Alexis and Zane were talking amongst themselves.

* * *

"Who is this guy?" Alexis asked quietly. Zane pulled his PDA out and looked through the files of all DA hopefuls.

"His name is Naruto Yuki," the Obelisk Blue elite said stoically, "His grades suck...no information on his dueling skills. Must be a underground duelist..."

"Hmm...Well, hopefully he doesn't suck," Alexis said as the blonde took his duel disk off and stood on his hands, "He seems...What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Unique," Zane said with a small smirk. His words continued in his mind, _Which is exactly what this school needs. Show me what you can do, Mr. Yuki._

* * *

"Hello Mr. Yuki," Dr. Crowler said as he stood opposite of the blonde and attached his modified duel disk to his chest. As Naruto stood he blinked before snickering and reattaching his duel disk.

"What's that supposed to be?" he asked, "Gonna play some Sonny and Cher for us? That'd be nice."

"How DARE you mock me!" Crowler shouted, a tick of annoyance appearing on his head, "This duel disk is designed for dueling elites! It is said that Seito Kaiba uses this very type of duel disk!"

Naruto bit his lip to hold a snicker back before holding his left arm out, "Sure Bon, whatever you say..."

"My name is Crowler you twerp!" the feminine man shouted.

"Sorry, Mr.–"

"It's DOCTOR Crowler!"

"Well _excuse_ me..." Naruto grumbled before activating his duel disk, "Let's throw down!"

"Gladly you cretin," mumbled Dr. Crowler. He activated his own duel disk and their life points flashed to life. Crowler smirked as he drew his hand. He waved to Naruto and said, "Make your move, boy. I haven't got all day to play with pretenders."

"I'll show you pretenders, Cher," muttered the blonde before he drew a card from his deck and smiled slightly, "All right. I summon Kitsune of the West Wind in defense mode."

A gust of artificial wind appeared in the arena before it formed into a fox-like image, its eyes glowing defiantly at Crowler. The ATK/DEF read a solid 1000/1000 to the viewers. Crowler backed up slightly before reminding himself it was only a card. Naruto grinned before setting a card face down.

"To finish it off, I'll play a card face down," he said, his grin never leaving his face, "Your move, Cher."

"I'll ignore that this time, punk," Crowler said with a grin as a card shot into his hand. He looked through his hand before grinning and holding a card up, "I activate Confiscation! With the sacrifice of 1000 life points, I can look at your hand and send one card to the graveyard."

As the feminine man's life points dropped to 3000, the doctor grinned. Naruto shrugged before his hand appeared on the screen to their left. Crowler examined the cards, only recognizing two of them off the top of his head and said, "Remove Monster Reborn from your hand!"

_Figures,_ Naruto thought with a falter in his grin as he did what he was told. A strategist he was not, but anyone who could play the game could tell you how important a Monster Reborn can be to a duel.

"And now for my next move," Crowler said, putting two cards face down in the Magic/Trap slots of his duel disk, "I place two cards face down. Now I activate Heavy Storm! This card destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!"

Naruto's holographic card turned up to reveal Mirror Force and it shattered. Naruto looked across the field to see Crowler's face downs turn up to reveal two Statue of the Wicked cards. Two statue tokens appear on Crowler's monster field and Naruto mentally smacked his head against the wall.

"Now that that's done with," Crowler said with a smug grin, "I sacrifice my two tokens to summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!"

A giant mechanical being with a primitive looking cannon attached to one arm appeared with a groan. Its ATK/DEF read 3000/3000 It looked down at Naruto with soulless eyes and Naruto narrowed his own, with his grin widening.

"Bring it on, you mechanical piece of shit!" Naruto cried defiantly. Crowler blinked, shocked of the vulgarity in the boy's words. A sneer appeared and he pointed at the growling Kitsune of the West Wind.

"Soldier! Destroy the Kitsune of the West Wind!" he shouted to the mechanical being. The soldier raised its cannon and took aim before firing a large round at the Kitsune. The round emptied the barrel at a high speed and pierced through the Kitsune just as it looked back at Naruto. Naruto growled before glaring back up at the machine user.

"And due to my Soldier's effects," Crowler started, "You lose the equivalent of the difference in life points!"

Naruto grunted in annoyance as his Life Point meter dropped to 2000.

"I now end my turn," Crowler said smugly, "You should watch your words next time, boy."

"Go make out with your boyfriend!" Naruto cried back, earning a fuming Crowler and a round of laughs "My move!"

Naruto drew a card before his eyes widened. He looked at the card in his hand, remembering the strange man he got it from earlier that day. The card was Kit of the Kyuubi, and it showed a small fox that had big blue eyes and orange fur. Naruto grinned and mentally thanked the stranger again when the card seemed to eye smile at him.

"!" Naruto gasped before a small purring was heard in his head. He grinned before placing the card in his hand.

"All right, Crowler," Naruto said with a grin, "You're pretty damn good, I'll give you that, but I'm the next King of Games! I summon Kit of the Kyuubi in defense mode!"

The small kit from the card appeared in a glow of light. The Kit appeared with a soft mewl and its ATK/DEF read 300/200. The boys watching and present all laughed at how pathetic it looked while the girls cooed at it. With teary eyes, Kit looked back at Naruto who smiled at it.

"Aw, it's ok little one," the blonde said, "You'll get your praise soon enough, I've got a good feeling about that."

Kit mewled happily before turning back to face the giant soldier. It tilted its head in confusion when Crowler burst out laughing.

"Please!" the man said, "Like that...that thing will do anything for you!"

Naruto grinned and held another card up before placing it in the face down position of his duel disk, "Game's not over til the last card is drawn. As you recall Yugi Moto had proved when he won Slifer from that puppeteer. Your move, Cher."

Crowler scowled before he drew his card and a grin appeared, "Sure thing, punk. Soldier! Destroy that pitiful excuse of a monster and end this!"

The Gear Soldier raised its cannon and fired, earning a confused mewl from the fox before it shattered into pixels from the attack. Naruto grinned, "Ah, but Kit negates your effect, Cher. Kit of the Kyuubi keeps me from suffering damage from any form of magic, effect, attack or trap."

Dr. Crowler growled before huffing, "Fine!"

"That's not all," Naruto said with a grin, "I activate Kyuubi Summoning Portal!"

The face down on Naruto's side flipped up and revealed an image of a shadowed fox. The blonde grinned at the lost look on the feminine man's face, "Confused Cher? Let me explain, Kyuubi Summoning Portal allows me to summon one Spirit type monster from my deck or hand to the field. And I choose Hiruzen, Defender of Fire Country in attack mode!"

A card appeared on Naruto's disk, and on the field a man wearing a Samurai-like helm with a kanji for Fire carved into its' mouth guard. He wore a black ninja outfit with brown sandals and in his hand was a Bo staff with red tipped ends. He twirled the staff in his hands before settling in a stance with his staff over his shoulders and his left leg raised. His ATK/DEF flashed 1200/800. The monster's eyes flashed a defiant red.

Crowler felt unnerved from how the monsters of Naruto's deck kept glaring at him but shrugged it off. The man narrowed his eyes and said, "You're only delaying the inevitable, boy. I end my turn."

"Maybe I am, Cher, but maybe I'm not," the blonde said with a grin as he drew a card. He sighed dramatically, "Well, it's been fun, but I guess it's time to end this thing."

"What are you talking about?" the man across from him asked. The blonde teen grinned.

"I activate Kitsune's Cry!" Naruto said, putting the magic card in the graveyard, "With this card I can choose one of my Spirit type monsters, be it in my deck, hand or graveyard, and summon it to the field! Guess who's coming back? Come on out Kitsune of the West Wind!"

The swirling of artificial winds appeared again as the monster returned. It and Hiruzen nodded to each other before Naruto grinned.

"And now I activate Polymerization!" Naruto said, holding the card up in his hand, "I fuse Kitsune of the West Wind with Hiruzen, Guardian of Fire Country to create, Nibi no Kitsune!"

A two tailed, flaming blue fox appeared as the other two monsters vanished from the field. It growled threateningly as its ATK/DEF flashed 2100/1200. Crowler grinned.

"You obviously need help with math, Mr. Yuki," Dr. Crowler taunted, "It's still a good 900 ATK points less than my Ancient Gear Soldier."

"For now," Naruto agreed, before he held his last card up, "I activate Kyuubi's Forest!"

As he placed the field spell in its spot on his duel disk, A large amount of trees appeared around the arena. Crowler looked around in shock before he heard pinging and looked up to see Nibi's attack points go up a whopping 1000 points.

"How is this possible!" Crowler asked with a shout, unaware of the effects of this card. The blonde teen grinned.

"Field spell, duh," he replied, "Kyuubi's Forest boosts any Spirit-type monster's attack points by 1000. And now, I attack your soldier!"

Nibi ran forward and pounced at the mechanical giant, knocking it to the ground and slashing its' head, destroying it. Crowler lost 100 Life Points, bringing him down to 2900. The teacher grinned.

"So? I'll destroy you eventually, boy, just because–" he started but was cut off.

"Who said I was done?" Naruto asked smugly, "Nibi no Kitsune has an effect herself. Whenever she destroys a monster, its attack points are dealt directly to my opponent's life points!"

"Wh-What? NO!" Crowler shouted as Nibi turned towards him. She growled before charging a blue fireball and shooting it from her mouth at the feminine man. Crowler's Life Points dropped to 0 and Naruto grinned at the hologram. When the hologram turned off Naruto grinned and ran his thumb over his nose.

"That's game, Cher," the blonde said, "We'll have to do this again sometime!"

Crowler stood and walked towards the blonde with his hands raised threateningly, but the teacher holding his cat appeared before Naruto.

"Congratulations, Mr. Yuki," he said, "You are accepted into Duel Academy."

"YATTA!" Naruto cried in victory, doing a complete backflip in joy.

* * *

From the stands, Bastion cheered and Syrus was awed. Chazz smirked, thinking it was pure luck and was planning on how to make a fool of the blonde. At the top of the stands, Alexis looked at Zane.

"What do you think, Zane? Was it luck?" she asked. The Elite of Obelisk Blue was quiet for a moment before he turned and walked away with an unseen and small smile.

"He's good," Zane replied, "I'll have to keep an eye on him."

Alexis blinked before looking back at the blonde with a red strip of hair, who was still bouncing off the walls...literally. She smiled slightly, amused from his actions and thought, _you sure are full of surprises, aren't you Naruto Yuki?_

**

* * *

**

ANNNNNNNND THAT'S IT! What'd you think for a first chapter? Don't worry, I'm still working on CN, BGS, RDL, NSKB and HMH. Just gotta let the ideas flow or my head will blow. Oh no! I've been turned into the Killa Bee, yo! Gotta go! PEACE.


	2. Welcome to the Academy!

**Well I've gotten over 25 people to favorite this, so that's gotta be pretty good, right? Forgot to put the chapter name of the last chapter up...whoops! Eh, anyway, let's get this going.**

**Pairing: Naruto/Alexis**

* * *

**Welcome to Duel Academy!**

"Ugh, are you sure there aren't any other Slifer jackets?" Naruto whined as he picked at his solid red jacket, "Something, I don't know, less RED?"

"It's Slifer Red for a reason, Naruto," Bastion said with an amused smile, "During your second year you can choose to get a white primary with a red secondary."

"What? Oh come on, not fair!" pouted the blonde, his red stripe of hair covering his right eye, "This school sucks..."

"Oh it's not that bad, Naruto," Syrus said with a smile, "I mean, I think this jacket it pretty cool..."

"Yeah, it's cool, I guess," muttered the blonde, "But I can only take so much red. I mean, this bit of hair isn't dyed you know..."

The three were walking to the main assembly hall of the school for the message to the first year students. Once they made it to the hall, Naruto looked around with a bored expression before his eyes locked on a blonde girl in Obelisk blue colors. He nudged Bastion and nodded towards the girl, flanked by a red haired girl and black haired girl on either side of her.

"Who's she? I think I've seen her before somewhere," whispered the blonde. Bastion followed his gaze and smacked Naruto lightly over the back of the head.

"That's Alexis Rhodes," the Ra Yellow genius said, "You watched her duel three weeks ago when we were at that arena."

"Oh right...She dueled against Mai Valentine right?" whispered the blonde. Bastion nodded with a longing smile.

"Yes, but the glorious Mai Valentine won in a swift move," the British teen said dreamily. Naruto snapped his fingers in front of the Ra's face before he started drooling. The usually quiet Syrus finally spoke.

"Didn't Mai Valentine marry Joey Wheeler after the Kaiba Corps tournament five years ago?" the small blue haired teen asked. Naruto sweat dropped while Bastion lunged at Syrus, shaking him violently and demanding he take it back. The blonde teen tried to separate his friend from killing their newest friend, unknowingly drawing attention to themselves.

* * *

"Who are those idiots?" a black haired girl on Alexis' right asked her two friends. The redhead shrugged.

"I don't know Mindy," she said, "But they obviously don't take this seriously."

"I wouldn't say that, Jasmine," Alexis said, watching Naruto as he took an accidental kick in the face, causing him to stumble backwards before growling and launching himself at the group, "I saw that blonde beat Dr. Crowler's deck."

"What/No way!" the two girls replied in shock. Alexis nodded as she watched Naruto put both boys in various grappling holds. His legs were around Syrus' neck while his arms were holding Bastion in a modified full nelson on the ground. Eventually, a teacher appeared to separate the three boys, the teacher scolding them for fighting in the school. Alexis smiled when Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head innocently, something that didn't go unnoticed by her friends. They wisely chose to keep quiet about it before seeing more of the blonde Slifer Slacker.

* * *

A bald man with a brown beard walked to the stage of the auditorium and cleared his throat into the microphone. All the students turned to face him, a certain blonde's eyes glowing in excitement when he saw the man.

"Hello there!" the man said with a smile, "I am Chancellor Sheppard, and I hereby welcome you all to the Duel Academy. The dorm assignments are in your PDAs, so be sure to head there first before exploring anywhere. Your bags have been distributed to your respective dorms; all you have to do is unpack. I truly hope you'll all enjoy your stay with us and grow to be exceptional duelists...oh and for whoever managed to glue most of the faculty to their seats, please don't do that again."

He said this last bit with his eyes locked on Naruto. The first years all followed his gaze and gasped when they saw the blonde whistling innocently and picking at his fingernails. Noticing the gazes locked on him, he smiled and waved before turning and walking out of the room. The Chancellor chuckled before turning back to his faculty and told them how to remove the glue from their bottoms.

"How-when-what just happened?" Syrus asked Bastion. The Ra Yellow genius sighed.

"I told you he was the most annoying person in the world," Bastion said as he turned to follow Naruto, "He also just happens to be one of the most efficient pranksters I've ever met."

* * *

"So this is Slifer Red dorm, eh?" Naruto asked as he walked through the halls of the small, motel-like building, "Bet the other dorms are ten times better than this one."

"Aw c'mon, Naruto," Syrus said with a weak smile, "You just gotta appreciate what we-Was that a RAT?"

Naruto grinned, "Might have been...Don't tell me you're afraid of a little mouse, Sy."

"I-I am not!" Syrus said with a small stutter, "Rats are completely different though!"

"You're such a girl," Naruto said with a smirk as he knocked on their respective dorm room, "Yo? There a Chumley Huffington here? We're your roomies!"

An annoyed snort came from the other side of the door before it opened to reveal a teen with a koala-like hairstyle. He was relatively large and...Ok, he was fat. He wore what was described to Naruto earlier of a second year jacket.

"Yeah, I'm Chumley," he said, "I have some rules about my stuff-"

"Don't touch it or else, yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before Chum," Naruto said shoving past him, "This is it? Well at least it's bigger than my room back home."

"That's the spirit, Naru-wait, bigger than back home?" Syrus asked, "What'd you mean by that?"

Naruto ignored him and plopped his bag on the bottom bunk. He started unpacking and pulled out two weighted wristbands and ankle bands. Clipping them on under his clothes, he resumed unpacking and chose a single drawer to fit the multiple copies of his shirt along with a few pairs of boxers. Once done unpacking, Naruto lifted the bed cushion up to put his bag under the mattress in a storage compartment. That done, Naruto fell onto the bed.

"Ahh..." he sighed, "This is nice...Dibs!"

After Syrus finished unpacking, the two left Chumley to his own devices in order to explore the academy. Naruto yawned as they entered a building with an arena staring them in the face. Walking closer, they could tell it was based off the stadiums used for professionals.

"Daaaaaaayum," the blonde said as he looked around. Syrus nodded his agreement and took a few more steps forward, walking right into an unknown person. He looked up and jumped back with a small yelp. Naruto sighed and looked at the two first year Obelisk Blues staring them in the face.

"You don't belong here," one with glasses said, "These are Obelisk Blue arenas! You Slifer Slackers are nowhere near worthy enough to use this...wait a minute! You're that guy that beat Dr. Crowler right?"

Naruto grinned, "Yup. Cher was hard pressed to kick my ass, so I had to end it quickly."

"It was a fluke, obviously," a voice said from behind the other two Obelisk Blues. Chazz stepped forward with his head high and looking down at the two red clad teens before him.

"You obviously don't have the skills required to beat a _real_ duelist," Chazz continued with his smug look still on his face. Naruto's eye twitched and he stepped forward and raised a fist threateningly.

"You wanna repeat that?" he growled with his fists clenched. Syrus was holding onto the back of Naruto's jacket in an effort to keep him from doing something stupid. Chazz smirked.

"You heard me, Slacker," the black haired teen sneered, "You couldn't even beat _me_ in a duel if you tried."

"That sounds like a challenge," Naruto said with a grin, "Care to back those words up with your deck?"

"You know I just might," Chazz said back, smirking, before he sighed, "Alas, we don't have the time. The welcoming dinner is starting soon and I don't want to miss that."

"Why don't you name a time and place then, buddy?" Naruto asked before crossing his arms, "Unless you've got better things to do than prove me wrong."

Chazz smirked, "Oh no, I've got nothing else planned. The time is twenty minutes after dinner; I'll even send you a message as a reminder. We'll duel here, unless you forget where it is. Good luck, _Slacker_."

With that, he turned and started walking away before stopping and saying over his shoulder, "Oh, and by the way, the name's Princeton. Chazz Princeton."

The other two Obelisk Blue teens followed Chazz and Naruto ground his teeth, agitated. And then his stomach rumbled. He looked down at Syrus with an apologetic smile.

"Guess I'm hungrier than I thought," he said, "Come on, Sy, let's get some chow!"

Unknown to the two Slifer boys, a third party was present at the declaration of the duel and had left after they did.

"This is a feast?" Syrus asked as he looked down at his bowl of rice and the larger bowl of ramen. Next to him, Naruto was devouring the food eagerly.

"MMM!" the blonde said with a grin, "This stuff sure is GOOD! Sy, you gonna eat your ramen?"

"Nah I don't think so," replied the glasses wearing teen. No sooner did the words leave his mouth; Naruto had taken his bowl of ramen, leaving the blue haired boy to watch in wonder as his friend vacuumed the food down.

_Where does it go?_ He asked himself as he noticed the lack of evidence of fat on his friend.

"Students, I would like to have your attention if I may," a polite sounding man holding a fat tabby cat up said, earning the eyes of the present Slifer Red residents, "I am the head of this dorm. My name is Professor Banner and in my arms is my cat Pharaoh. He is a slippery devil, so if you see him outside of Slifer Red grounds without me present, please do bring him back to me."

"Excuse me Professor," Naruto asked, "But what do you teach?"

"Ah, a good question Mr. Yuki," replied the glasses wearing teacher, "I teach the knowledge of alchemy and its effects in dueling. More of a crypto-historian teacher I guess."

"Cool," replied the blonde with a grin. Syrus however was slightly creeped out by the man and shrunk down in his seat. He jumped up in fear when Pharaoh walked over his feet.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto was shuffling his deck seven different ways as he waited for Chazz Princeton's message on his PDA. Chumley watched as the blonde shuffled his deck time and time again, once doing so perfectly with his eyes closed. Syrus was pacing back and forth in the room, watching Naruto's PDA anxiously awaiting the dreaded (in his mind) message. When the clock showed twenty minutes had passed, Syrus relaxed.

"Ok, guess we don't have to go!" Syrus said hurriedly, "Darn, what a shame. And I was looking forward to watching you prove your point."

"He didn't cancel yet," Naruto said, flipping his cards from one hand to the other.

"But he didn't send you a message yet confirming it either!" Syrus said. No sooner than after the words left his mouth, Naruto's PDA buzzed and 'Dare to Be Stupid' played from it. The blonde's dorm mates gave him odd looks and he shrugged.

"I like Weird Al," he said nonchalantly before picking his PDA up and nodded as he read. He turned to his room mates and grinned, "It's on. You coming, Chumley?"

"Nah, I'll pass on seeing you lose," the older student said, rolling over in his bed, "Good luck though."

"Thanks pal," Naruto said dryly as he grabbed his Academy issued duel disk and slid it on before heading to the door. He turned and saw Syrus having an inner battle with himself and said, "Come on, Sy! This is gonna be fun!"

"Oh man...I've got such a bad feeling about this," the blue haired teen whined as he followed his blonde friend out of the building.

* * *

Upon entering the dueling arena, they saw Chazz and his two fans standing smugly on one side of the arena. Naruto calmly walked to the other side of the arena and slid his deck into his disk. Syrus hesitated before rushing to Naruto's side of the arena.

"Ready to lose, Slacker?" Chazz asked the blonde. Naruto grinned.

"Chill Spaz," he said, earning a fumed look from the Obelisk Blue, and activated his duel disk, "Let's throw down!"

"You're going to pay for that insult Slacker," Chazz grumbled as he activated his own disk. Their Life Point meters flashed 4000 even. Chazz drew a card, "I'll go first, thanks."

"I'm glad we agreed on it," Naruto muttered with an eye roll.

"First I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" Chazz said, placing a card on his disk in defense mode. A zombie with long white hair and a skeletal skull and right arm wearing torn rags appeared kneeling on a card with its arms crossed over its face as its ATK/DEF flashed 1000/1600. Chazz's eyes glinted in glee as he put a card face down in the spell/trap slot of his duel disk, "And I'll place a face down then end my turn. Your move, Slacker."

Naruto arched a brow, "Wow...That was so creative, Spaz. I think you actually hurt my feelings with that one."

The blonde drew a card and placed it in his hand before holding another up, "I activate Polymerization! I fuse Kitsune of the West Wind and Hiruzen, Guardian of Fire Country to special summon Nibi no Kitsune in attack mode!"

The flaming fox appeared with glowing eyes, her ATK/DEF flashing 2100/1200. Naruto grinned, which dropped slightly when Chazz's own grin grew.

"I activate my face down, Chthonian Polymer!" a trap card with the image of a burning demon surrounding a monster panned up.

_What the hell?_ Naruto thought with narrowed eyes before Chazz spoke again.

"When I sacrifice a monster on one side of my field, I can take control of a Fusion type monster you summoned upon my trap's activation. So by sacrificing Reborn Zombie," the Obelisk said with a grin, "Your Nibi no Kitsune is MINE!"

Nibi flickered from Naruto's side of the field to Chazz's, earning a growl of annoyance from the blonde.

"Not bad, Spaz," he said, taunting his opponent, "But I summon Gaia, Kitsune of Clay onto the field in defense mode!"

A clay fox molded itself onto the field, sitting across from Chazz atop its' card. It's primary colors were a dark olive brown and gold was its' secondary color. Its ATK/DEF flashed 800/2000 as its eyes flashed red.

"That's it for me, Spaz," Naruto said, gesturing to Chazz, "Your move."

"About time!" Chazz snorted as he drew a card and placed it on his duel disk, "I summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!"

A muscular soldier wearing black armor and wielding a large sword appeared next to Nibi no Kitsune. Its eyes flashed a blood red as its ATK/DEF read 1200/1400.

"I now attack your Gaia, Kitsune of Clay with Nibi no Kitsune!" Chazz said, holding his hand out dramatically. Naruto rolled his eyes as Nibi destroyed Gaia in a hesitant manner. Chazz grinned, "I believe you know your monster's effects..."

"Aw shit," muttered Naruto as Nibi charged a fireball up, again hesitantly, before firing it at him and lowering his life points to 3200.

"I'm not even close to being done, Slacker!" Chazz shouted with a smug grin, "Now my Chthonian Soldier attacks you directly!"

The Soldier ran up and slashed Naruto across the chest. The blonde growled at the smug Obelisk first year as his life points dropped to 2000.

"Ass," muttered the blonde. Chazz smirked triumphantly as he slid a card into the Spell/Trap slot, "I place a card face down and end my turn, but then again you could just quit now while you're still ahead. Oh wait..."

"Just shut up and let me duel, Spaz," Naruto snapped before taking a breath and smiling slightly as he drew a card, "Hmm...You've got a good strategy going for you, Spaz, I'll give you that. I'll summon Electric Kit in attack mode!"

A young blue fox with yellow lightning designs dancing down it's body zapped onto the field. It had a blue visor over its' eyes and its ATK/DEF flashed 1600/1400.

"Electric Kit, give Chthonian Soldier a shocking experience!" Naruto said. Electric Kit nodded as it dashed over to the soldier, shooting through it in a bolt of lightning and inflicting damage to Chazz's life points. The Obelisk first year scowled as his Life Points dropped to 3600.

"Ah, but now you've activated my Soldier's effect!" Chazz said, "Whatever damage I take from the destruction of Chthonian Soldier in a battle is delivered to my opponent."

Naruto grunted as his Life Points dropped to 1600. He placed a card in the Spell/Trap slot of his duel disk and said, "I'll throw down a face down and end my turn. Your move, Spazzy Chazz."

Chazz's eye twitched in annoyance and he grit his teeth as he drew a card, "Alright then Slacker, you asked for it! Nibi! Attack Electric Kit!"

Nibi rushed to attack Electric Kit when Naruto shouted, "I activate my trap card, Mirror Gate! It switches the places of our monsters, causing Electric Kit to attack Nibi while on my field!"

True to his words, the monsters switched places, Electric Kit being destroyed by his own attack, dropping Chazz's Life Points to 3100. Naruto grinned at Chazz, "And now Nibi's effect activates and directly assaults your life points!"

Chazz growled in frustration as his life points dropped again, this time to 1500, giving Naruto the upper hand. He raised his hand to his face down card and said, "I activate my trap card, Chthonian Blast! It destroys the monster that destroyed one of my own and inflicts my opponent's Life Points with damage equal to half that monster's attack points!"

Naruto grunted as his Life Points dropped from 1600 to 550. Chazz pointed at his other face down and said, "Now I activate Call of the Haunted to bring my Chthonian Soldier back to the field in attack mode!"

The blonde sighed in annoyance as the Chthonian Soldier appeared again on the field. Syrus swallowed nervously as he thought, _oh man, Good thing his attack phase is over, otherwise this duel would be said and done. I doubt Naruto would be pleased with that, too._

"That's not all!" Chazz said.

"Oh come on dude!" Naruto shouted in annoyance. Chazz ignored him and sent his Chthonian Soldier to the graveyard, replacing him with another monster in attack mode, "By sacrificing Chthonian Soldier, I can summon my Mefist the Infernal General!"

A dark soldier adorned in black armor with white hair attached to his helm appeared while on a black horse with similar armor. The horse's eyes flashed red as did its' rider's eyes and its ATK/DEF flashed 1800/1700. Naruto felt slightly intimidated by the monster, but held his ground and a smile appeared on his face.

"This is getting good," he said, "Ok, Spazzy Chazzy, looks like you are pretty good after all."

Chazz fumed while setting a card face down, "I play a face down and end my turn! Now hurry up so I can destroy you!"

"Wow, harsh," muttered the blonde as he reached for his deck and pulled a card. Before he could make any more moves though, Alexis ran into the room.

"I thought I heard voices in here!" she shouted, "Security is coming, if they find you dueling after hours you'll be expelled!"

"What seriously?" Naruto asked before looking at the card he drew and scowling, "Damn, looks like we'll never know how that would have ended, Spaz."

"You're lucky my beloved Alexis doesn't want me to humiliate you, Slacker," Chazz retorted. Naruto blinked before just dashing towards the doors. As he passed Alexis he stopped.

"Thanks for the heads up," he said with a grin, "I owe ya a duel. C'mon Sy!"

"Coming!" Syrus said as he ran past the Queen of Obelisk Blue, pausing as he did so when he saw her following Naruto with her hazel eyes. The blonde skidded outside the arena and shouted, "If you don't hurry I won't cover for you, Sy!"

"What? No! Naruto!" Syrus shouted, sprinting as fast as he could after the blonde. Alexis turned and walked out behind them, Naruto's words replaying in her head along with his smile.

_He's right about one thing,_ she thought as she walked back towards her dorm, _He does owe me a duel._

* * *

Naruto suddenly sneezed just as they tried to sneak back into their dorm room, "Spaz must be mad at me for something..."

"Yeah..." Syrus said, remembering how Alexis was watching him run away, "Must have been Spa-I mean, Chazz."

"Or it's Alexis!" Naruto said with glee, "She must be thinking about my offer to duel her! Just thinking about a new duel has me pumped!"

Syrus smacked himself in the face, earning a look of confusion from his friend. The blue haired boy just shook his head, "Never mind, Naruto. Let's just get some sleep, huh?"

"Mmm...Sleep," Naruto said in a dazed tone. He barely made it three steps without collapsing on his face before he reached his bed. He passed out, his mind being swarmed by the dreams of a past life.

* * *

"_NARUTO!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_**CHIDORI!**__"_

"_Hey Naruto!"_

"_Naruto Baka!"_

"_Nice job, Naruto."_

"_You ARE the Kyuubi no Kitsune!"_

"_SASUKE!_

"_Mold the chakra like this...There ya go, Gaki!"_

"_Brat!"_

"_Grandma!"_

"**KIT!"**

* * *

Naruto shot up in his bunk, barely missing the bottom of Syrus' bunk. He was drenched in sweat and panted. Something about those voices were familiar to the blonde, He just couldn't place them. Looking at his PDA, which was on a charging stand displaying the time, Naruto sighed before rolling out of bed and walking outside into the soft drizzle of the night rain. He wore his Slifer Red jacket and his white sweatpants as he walked through the grass, looking for the perfect spot.

A mewl at his right alerted him to being watched. Naruto turned and went on guard, only to see a small orange infant fox with big cerulean blue eyes looking up at him at his feet. The fox mewled again and Naruto chuckled as he relaxed and sat down on the wet grass. The kit hopped onto his lap and Naruto chuckled as it turned around a couple of times before resting on his lap and purring quietly.

Naruto closed his eyes as he sat in the lotus position. A flood of training ideas hit him, just as they always did, and he exhaled slowly to clear his mind. The rain seemed all too natural to the blonde as he slid the red Slifer jacket off and embraced it. A revelation came to the blonde as soon as he felt the familiar embrace of nature. His eyes opened to reveal slitted pupils within his cerulean eyes, similar to the Kit in his lap.

"So you're Kyuubi's Kit," he said understandingly to the sleeping Kit, "The Duel Spirit...sweet."

Closing his eyes once again, Naruto let his mind reach out to those he cared for and felt a tug from an unknown source. His eyes shot open and he hopped to his feet, making Kyuubi's Kit tumble out from his lap in confusion before it floated up to his shoulders and rested there, draping around his shoulders like a scarf.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked. Hearing a dark chuckle, Naruto turned to see a black figure suddenly turn and walk away into the forest. Debating with himself on following the unknown person, Naruto decided to play it safe and stay near his dorm.

Looking up, he saw that the rain had stopped and the sky was clearing slightly. The blonde sighed before picking his jacket up and blinking, unknowingly losing the fox-like eyes he had, before he walked back into his dorm room.

The blonde hung his jacket up and grabbed a towel from the closet. He dried himself off before slipping back into bed with a yawn. He faintly noticed that Kyuubi's Kit moved to his side as Naruto drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**

* * *

**

AN: A little shorter than the first chapter, but I think it's ok. Review and tell me what you thought! PEACE.


	3. A Duel for Love

**Ok, someone stated in a review that they didn't like how I had changed the monsters in Jaden's deck to the way they are now. My first response to this is when I merged the personas of Naruto and Jaden, I also gave Jaden's Hero deck a little tweak. Most of the effects and ATK/DEF will remain the same, but the monsters will be changed into Natural Spirit-types (I believe that's my own idea, but I could be wrong) and change into a way that resembles what people can relate to Naruto most: Ex. Foxes and Hiruzen, who if you couldn't tell was supposed to be the cameo of Sarutobi. Kakashi will have his own cameo as well in this chapter.**

**As for why I'm sticking to the Anime...well, like I said before, Naruto and Jaden MERGED. I want to see how it'd look for...maybe the first 5 'episodes' if Naruto Yuki was our heroic duelist. More original duels will appear soon, but then we'll go back to Anime canon when the shadow games start up.**

**Hope you all will still enjoy my story!**

**A Duel for Love...**

* * *

"Welcome first years, I am Dr. Crowler and I will be your dueling tactics teacher. Can anyone tell me what the six types of Spell cards are?" Dr. Crowler asked. At a certain blonde's raised hand, he nodded and Alexis stood.

"The six types are Normal Spells, Continuous Spells, Quick-Play Spells, Equip Spells, Field Spells, and Ritual Spells," Alexis said, listing them all without missing a beat. Dr. Crowler nodded and smiled.

"Excellent Alexis! Magnificent! Brava!" He praised, "You truly are the Queen of Obelisk Blue."

Alexis ignored his praise and sat back down, trying to get the image of all leering eyes off her. She did notice one pair of eyes weren't on her. She looked down at the front of the Slifer side where Naruto had his eyes shut and was nodding his head to a beat.

_Good, now to make some poor fool look bad,_ Dr. Crowler thought, scanning the Slifer Reds for a perfect example. His eyes stopped on Syrus, who was trying to slide beneath the desks and hide, and smiled creepily. _Perfect!_

"Mr. Truesdale!" he said, pointing at the small teen. Syrus stood, looked left and right before shakily pointing at himself in fear. Crowler's smile grew and said, "Yes you! What is the purpose of a Field Spell card?"

"Uh, um, well," Syrus stuttered nervously, "A field spell does the thing, to the thing and then the thing does..."

"Well it's obvious you don't know," Dr. Crowler said, his grin never leaving as Syrus bowed his head and slowly sat back down. The effeminate teacher continued with, "But I suppose it's to be expected by a Slifer Slacker."

"But Cher," Naruto said, opening one eye, "Didn't _I_, a measly Slifer Red, beat _you_ in my qualifying duel?"

The class roared with laughter while Dr. Crowler fumed and chewed on the edge of his hanky. Naruto held a victory sign up and chuckled as he went back to doing nothing. Or so everyone thought. When Crowler stormed back to his chair and sat down, a large flatulence sound came from the man and Naruto fell out of his chair laughing. This started a chain reaction throughout the class.

"Mr. Yuki! DETENTION!" Crowler tried to shout over the roaring laughter of the group, but to no avail.

Alexis had a smile on her face while she watched Naruto roll on the floor next to his seat in laughter. Even when Crowler marched over to the blonde's desk and started to chew him out, the boy didn't lose his smile.

* * *

"Argh!" Crowler fumed in his office after that class ended, "How? How did that...that Slacker beat me? I've got to rid myself of him!"

Crowler started pacing his office and asked himself, "But how? The rules have to have some way for him to be rightfully ejected from this school, right? Think, Crowler, Think! You're not a doctor in Duel Theory for nothing..."

After what seemed like hours, which in reality was a good five minutes, Crowler recalled a certain rule sustaining to the separation of the Boys' and Girls' dorms. With a mental and physical pat on the back, Crowler went to his desk and began using his mastery of Calligraphy to write a love letter. After signing it under the most longed for female in the school, for the students anyway, Alexis Rhodes, the effeminate man folded the letter and put it in an envelope. He then grabbed a red lipstick container and paused.

_...It's completely normal for a man to wear lipstick, isn't it?_ He thought before shrugging, _ah, whatever. I'm straight as a straw from McDonald's! The twisty kind, those are the best..._

After applying the red lipstick, he sealed the envelope with a kiss. He looked at the clock and grinned, "He should be in Gym now, so all I have to do is stick this in his locker and voila!"

* * *

Elsewhere, Naruto found himself in the gymnasium. He didn't even remember the earlier morning classes, but there seemed to be a type of evaluation in each class. Naruto was in the middle of the group of boys in standard Duel Academy gym wear. He pulled at his zipped up jacket collar and scowled.

_What's _with_ this school?_ He thought, _Must everyone wear a jacket or something? I mean, it's like seventy-five thousand degrees in here!_

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted when a redheaded woman with an impressive bust stepped forward. Her hair draped over one side of her face and she was dressed in the same gym attire as the class, disappointing some of the boys. Naruto looked up at her and grinned before shoving his way to the front of the class.

"...teacher and my name is Ms. Fontine!" the woman, Ms. Fontine said with a cheerful voice. She noticed Naruto shoving his way to the front and raised an eyebrow. She looked down at her clip board and said, "Yes Mr...Yuki?"

Naruto grinned before rubbing the back of his head, "Yeah, uh, can I _please_ take this jacket off? I'm boiling over here!"

Ms. Fontine laughed quietly before nodding, "You may, Mr. Yuki. As can anyone else that wishes to."

Most girls shied away from doing so, unlike half of the boys. The boys were all excited to show off their own builds. That was before Naruto practically ripped the jacket off himself. All eyes were on him in shock as he sighed in relief.

"Man it's hot in here!" he said with a grin and gesturing to the sweat dripping down his shirt, "Thanks Ms. Fontine, I was afraid I was gonna blow up or something! So what do you want us to do first?"

Ms. Fontine smiled, happy to finally have a student excited about gym. There was more than being a professional duelist than smarts and skills, you had to look good too for the fans. She pointed at the track to her left and said, "Well, Mr. Yuki, since you're so eager to ask, I'll let you go first at the 100-Meter run."

_100 meters? That's it?_ Naruto thought with a slightly bummed tone but said, "Piece of cake."

The class all gave him looks like he was crazy, but Naruto either ignored them or didn't notice them. Fontine's smile only grew as the boy went to the starting line. She turned to the rest of the class and said, "I want you all to work on your warm-"

A pair of crashes alerted everyone to look at the blonde and saw him rubbing his wrists before he bent over and removed his ankle weights. He tossed them to the side where his wristband weights were in two craters and two more crashes followed. The blonde then crouched in a starting position, a determined look on his face.

"Ups..." Fontine finished before looking at Naruto and holding a stopwatch up, "Go?"

He shot off in a run slightly faster than she could believe. The class behind her all had dropped jaws, a redheaded girl exchanged a look with her black haired friend.

"Holy cow," they both whispered before following where they could see the blonde blur. On his last turn, he went a little wide and ran across the wall of the building before returning to the floor. He crossed the finish line and slowed down to a jog while sweating. He bent over and held himself up, looking up from where he was at the teacher.

"How'd...How'd I do?" he asked through his pants. Fontine looked down at her stopwatch and her eyes widened.

"T-twelve point sixty-nine," Fontine said, amazed. She looked back at the teen and saw he was frowning.

"Seriously? Damn, erm, I mean, Dang," he said standing back up and looking over at the class. Girls had hearts in their eyes and guys had their jaws on the ground. Naruto tilted his head, "What? Is there something on my face?"

* * *

While Naruto was looking for the unknown thing on his face, Dr. Crowler was searching through lockers in the boy's locker room for Naruto's locker. With a silent 'Ah-ha!' upon opening one, he grinned and placed the letter on the pair of Slifer Red shoes. With a grin he slowly closed the door before he heard a worried cry and darted out of the room.

"Oh man, oh man!" Syrus said as he pulled his shoe off and rushed to his locker. He opened it to see Naruto's shoes in there. Syrus sighed, "Darn it, Naruto...I told you, you're locker number 23_4_, I'm _432_!"

As he pulled his friend's shoes out, he saw a letter drop from them onto the floor. With a blink of confusion, Syrus picked the letter up and saw the lipstick.

"What the?" he muttered before opening and pulling the letter out. As he read it his face turned red.

_Dear *Naruto*_ (Who the letter is addressed to is promptly ignored by the shocked hormonal teen)_,_

_I've been struck by Cupid's arrow ever since I saw you. You are the only one for me, and I know deep down I'm the only one for you! I know you feel the same way. If you want to discuss more about our future together, please meet me after hours behind the Girls' Dorm in the garden._

_Love,_

_Alexis Roads_

Syrus felt his face burst aflame and re-read the letter again, conveniently missing who it was addressed to and the misspelling of Alexis' last name, and thought to himself, _Oh my gosh! Alexis Rhodes is in love with me! WHOO-HOO! GO ME! YAY SYRUS!_

While the Chibi Syrus in the blue haired boy's head was doing a victory dance, the real Syrus slipped the note into his jacket and started getting ready for gym with a dazed smile on his face.

* * *

-Hours Later, Girls' Dorm-

Mindy, Jasmine and Alexis were all enjoying a good soak in the Girls' Dorm hot spring. Alexis was quiet while she listened to her friends' conversation.

"I don't know, Mindy," Jasmine said, "I mean, that Bastion kid is kind of cute, but I prefer Chazz Princeton. Loaded, hot, and a good duelist."

"Well if we're going by hotness standards, then what about that Naruto boy?" Mindy countered, "I mean, you saw him in gym today, Jazz. Who gets that fit from dueling?"

This peaked Alexis' interest and she looked at her friends, "What are you two talking about?"

"That new Slifer boy," Jasmine said, "The blonde one that made a joke of Dr. Crowler today. Jazz and I have gym with him while you have that creepy Prof. Banner's class. He ran the 100-Meter in under thirteen seconds!"

"That and his abs are to die for..." Mindy said, her eyes glossing over, "Seeing his white T-shirt sticking to his body like that..."

"He's still that lazy slacker from class though," Jasmine said, crossing her arms. She looked at Alexis and asked, "Right Alexis?"

"I don't know..." Alexis said as she washed her face with a towel, "I mean, he sure is..._different_ from other guys."

Her two friends looked at each other before grinning slyly at the blonde beauty.

"Something you want to tell us, Lexis?" asked Mindy slyly.

"Does Alexis have _romantic feelings_ for a certain blonde Slifer Slacker?" Jasmine asked, not even thinking about romance when she said 'romantic feelings'.

Alexis' eyes shot open and her face flushed bright red, "N-No!"

When her friends pressed on, she kept denying it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crowler, who was wearing an all-black spandex suit that had a special ponytail holder, was breaking into the Girls' Dorm back garden. He was humming a catchy spy tune he was sure he'd heard somewhere before, but shrugged it off as he dove into the bushes and pulled a camera out.

_This will be perfect!_ Crowler thought with a grin, _Naruto will run in and shout for Alexis, I'll pop out from my bush and snap a picture, he'll have a dramatic shocked reaction, and then he'll be out of my hair before the paperwork is even finished!_

When he heard a voice speaking to himself, he ducked back into his bush and readied his camera.

"Ok, Syrus, you can do this," the blue haired boy told himself, "She's only _the_ most beautiful girl in the school. Oh man, what would Naruto do if he were here?"

_What the?_ Crowler thought with an annoyed look before he shouted, "What's Syrus doing here?"

"What was that?"

"That sounded like a _boy!_"

"Are we sure?"

"Peeper!"

"Pervert!"

Crowler squeaked and ran out of the bush before diving into the water, hitting his head on a rock and swimming away with a dazed look. Syrus was suddenly surrounded by several pajama clad girls.

"What do we do with him?" one asked.

"I say we report him!" one shouted.

"YEAH!" the others shouted.

Syrus fiddled his hands and said with a high voice, "I say, we let him go!"

"Yeah!" the girls shouted before talking amongst themselves confusedly. Eventually they decided to tie him up and hand him over to 'The Queen'.

* * *

"...And that's what happened! I swear!" Syrus said as he was kneeling before Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine. His hands were bound behind him and two of the three girls were giving him murderous looks.

"I don't believe him," Jasmine said with narrowed eyes, "He's nothing more than a pervert!"

"It's true! The letter I told you about is in my jacket!" Syrus said, pleading with his eyes, "just check! I swear it's there!"

Alexis sighed before unzipping his jacket and looking in the inner pocket, finding a note and pulling it out. As she read it over, she developed a twitch in her eye and her face grew red. Curious, Mindy and Jasmine read it over her shoulders before clapping their hands over their mouths to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"This note wasn't written by me, Syrus," Alexis said, closing her eyes and trying to calm herself down.

"WHAT?" Syrus shrieked, his embarrassment rising. The girls all shushed him and pushed him down before sitting on him as Ms. Fontine walked out in a pink robe with a green skin mask on.

"What was that? Is someone hurt?" she asked the three girls. The trio all shook their heads.

"No Ms. Fontine," Alexis said with a smile, "No one's hurt." _Not yet, anyway..._

"Ah, good," Ms. Fontine said with a smile, "Try and get some rest girls. Just because your first day was on a Friday, doesn't mean you can slack off your first assignments on Saturday."

"Right Ms. Fontine!" the trio chorused. With that, Ms. Fontine retreated back to her room and the three girls got off the blushing Syrus.

"What do we do with him?" Mindy asked her friends.

"I say we turn him over to Ms. Fontine!" Hissed Jasmine threateningly.

"But-but-but," Syrus said, "Are you sure it wasn't written by you, Alexis?"

"They spelled my name wrong," Alexis said, "It's not R-O-A-D-S, it's R-_H_-O-D-_E_-S."

"That and it was addressed to Naruto," Mindy said with a look at Alexis. The blonde crushed the note in her hands and closed her eyes again, plotting on how to kill the one that wrote this.

"Aw man..." Syrus said, sounding hurt and dejected. The three girls took pity on the boy and huddled. As they whispered amongst themselves, Alexis made a game plan. They all turned back to Syrus with too sweet of smiles on their faces. The blue haired teen gulped in fear.

* * *

"...I've been waiting for youuu," Naruto sang as he shuffled his deck again with Kyuubi's Kit watching him from the side of the desk, "So make way to start the revolution, make way we're gonna have fun tonight...damn, forgot the words..."

Suddenly his PDA buzzed and he pressed it's speaker button and greeted, "Future King of Games here. That you Sy?"

"_The one called Syrus is unavailable at the moment,_" a disguised voice said. Naruto turned to face his PDA and narrowed his eyes as he set his deck down.

"Who is this and where's Syrus?" He demanded.

"_Mr. Truesdale is safe...for the moment. If you ever want to see him again, you will meet with me behind the Girls' Dorm._" The voice said before it hung up. Naruto frowned and grabbed a spare slip of paper, writing a note for Chumley, before he dashed out of the room with his duel disk and deck in hand. He shortly came back and grabbed his jacket.

"Might get cold," he said before he ran back out of the room, his duel spirit Kyuubi's Kit floating behind him.

* * *

"Ugh," Crowler said as he came across a nice raised bank and rested from his covert swim, "My head...What, is that Naruto Yuki?"

Naruto was rowing himself towards the Girls' Dorm and barely breaking a sweat. Inwardly he was doing a Chibi Naruto victory dance while saying, "New training found! YAY!" Naruto continued rowing until he saw that he was coming up on the Girls' Dorm, with two girls holding Syrus and standing in front of them was...Alexis?

"Oh, Hi Alexis!" Naruto said cheerfully as he boat came to a halt, "You see someone that looks ready to duel? Poor Syrus over there is being held against his will and-Ohh..."

The two girls holding Syrus looked down at the blue haired boy and Mindy whispered, "Is he really that dense?"

"Unless it comes to PE or Dueling, yes," Syrus said hanging his head.

"So who do I have to duel?" Naruto asked, putting his duel disk and game face on. Alexis showed her own duel disk ready.

"Me," she said, "But I have a few stipulations."

"Strip-you-what now?" the blonde boy asked, tilting his head. The three in the background face faulted while Alexis merely smiled.

"Stipulations," she said, "I mean there are a few things I want clear. If I win, you two are reported to our Dorm head and are most likely expelled."

"WHAT?" Syrus shouted, before the two girls covered his mouth. Naruto grinned.

"Done! And if I win?" he asked. Alexis grinned back.

"You're sure of yourself, aren't you?" she asked, "Fine, if you win you get off scotch free."

"And you can go out on a date with Alexis!" Mindy added. Jasmine gave the black haired girl a glare as did Alexis while Naruto merely didn't notice it.

"If I win, I get off free?" he asked, getting a nod from Alexis.

"And a date with Alex-mph!" Mindy was cut off by Jasmine slapping her hand over her mouth.

"So where're we dueling?" the blonde boy asked, not noticing the actions between the two girls. Alexis grinned.

* * *

"Ok so..." Syrus said as he kept the boat steady, "Why are you dueling in the WATER?"

"Shut up Sy," Naruto muttered before putting his deck in place and activating his duel disk, "Let's throw down!"

Alexis activated her own duel disk and pulled a coin out, "Heads I go first?"

"All right," Naruto agreed as the coin flipped and landed face up on the water before sinking to the bottom. Naruto grinned.

"Looks like you're up first, Alexis," he said. Alexis grinned back as their Life Points activated and flashed 4000.

Alexis drew a card from her deck, added it to her hand, and said, "First, I'll summon my Etoile Cyber in attack mode."

A blue skinned woman with red hair and a red skintight suit along with a pink half tutu **(AN: NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT THEY ARE)** appeared with a twirl on her feet before bowing and smiling at Naruto. Her ATK/DEF flashed 1200/1600.

"I set a card face down and end my turn," Alexis said, placing a card in the Spell/Trap area face down, "Your move, Naruto."

"Sweet," the blonde replied as he drew a card. He shuffled it into his hand and grinned.

"I'll summon my Electric Kit in attack mode!" Naruto said as the blue and yellow fox appeared on the field. Mindy and Jasmine quietly awed at it while it growled and its eyes gleamed beneath its visor. Its ATK/DEF flashed 1600/1400. Naruto grinned and said, "And now Electric Kit, make an Electrifying entrance for Etoile Cyber!"

Electric Kit ran towards Etoile Cyber, but Alexis declared, "I activate my face down, Doble Passé! This allows me to redirect your attack to me and not my monster."

"That sounds kind of like the opposite of what you'd want," Naruto said confused.

"In return, my monster can attack you directly as well," Alexis finished. Naruto nodded with a grin.

"_That_ makes much more sense...wait, what?" he asked as Electric Kit's attack lowered Alexis' Life Points to 2400. Etoile Cyber vanished in a twirl before reappearing and winking at Naruto before kicking at him, lowering his Life Points to 2200. The monsters returned to their respective sides and Naruto smacked his duel disk, "2200? What the Hell? She only has 1200 attack points!"

"I might have forgotten to mention Etoile Cyber's effect," Alexis said with a smile, "If she participates in a direct attack, she gains an additional 600 attack point boost."

"Damn," Naruto said, "Guess my turn's done."

Alexis drew a card, her face becoming serious once again, and said, "I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!"

A bald girl with white and purple skin. She had blades attached to her feet and arms and one eye open before she smiled at Naruto, her ATK/DEF points flashing 1400/1500. Alexis held a spell card up in her hand and said, "Now I activate Polymerization and fuse Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to summon Cyber Blader!"

The two monsters on Alexis' side of the field vanished and were replaced with a blue haired woman with a red visor, purple and red skintight clothes, and what appeared to be a skirt coming over her hips. She giggled before her ATK/DEF points flashed 2100/800. Electric Kit looked back at Naruto worriedly before facing this new foe.

"Now Cyber Blader," Alexis said pointing at her opponent's monster, "Attack Electric Kit!"

Cyber Blader skated forward and brought an axe kick down on Electric Kit, destroying the monster and turning it into a mass of pixels. Naruto's grin widened as his Life Points dropped to 1700.

"This is getting fun," he said quietly. Syrus was too engrossed in the match to even come up with a coherent thought.

"Alexis is dominating this duel," Mindy said. Jasmine smirked.

"Of course she is," the redhead said, "Why wouldn't she? Now those two will get what they deserve."

"But-but-but," Mindy said, "It's like a romance novel! The loser and town fool captures the heart of the beautiful and talented woman of every man's dreams! We must see it through!"

Jasmine blinked and scooted away from her friend, disturbed by her fiery eyes and determined fist pump.

Alexis ignored her friends and said, "I end my turn, your move, Naruto."

The blonde drew a card and grinned, "All right. I'll activate my field spell, Fusion Gate! With this on the field, we won't have to use Polymerization to fusion summon a fusion monster. Instead we have to remove the two monsters we intend to fuse from gameplay. And by tossing my Hiruzen, Guardian of Fire Country and Kitsune of the West Wind out of gameplay, I can summon Nibi no Kitsune onto the field in attack mode!"

The blue flamed fox appeared on the field with its ATK/DEF flashing 2100/1200. It growled ferociously at Cyber Blader. Naruto grinned and held a second card up, "And now I activate Kishido Spirit! This allows my monster to survive an encounter with another monster with the same attack points in battle. Now, Nibi, attack Cyber Blader!"

Nibi rushed towards the skating woman and rose its' claw to strike her down when Cyber Blader raised one of her legs and stopped the attack without being destroyed. Naruto blinked as the two monsters went back to their respective sides of the 'field' and looked to see Alexis smiling slightly.

"Cyber Blader's effect keeps her from being destroyed by a monster with the same amount of attack points as her as long as my opponent only has one monster on the field," the blonde beauty said. Naruto grinned.

"That's a sweet effect," he complimented, "So seeing as we're at a standstill, I'll just end my turn."

Alexis grinned as she drew her card, "Thanks for the compliment. I'll activate my Equip Spell Fusion Cannon to Cyber Blader, raising her attack points by 1500!"

Cyber Blader's ATK/DEF shot up to 3600 as a gun appeared in her hand. Naruto's smile dropped.

"Son of a..." he muttered.

"Cyber Blader, attack Nibi no Kitsune!" Alexis exclaimed. Cyber Blader smiled and took aim, firing her cannon at the flaming blue Kitsune. Nibi growled in confusion before it was turned into pixels and destroyed. Naruto clenched his teeth and covered his eyes from the flash as his Life Points dropped to _200_.

"Oh no!" Syrus exclaimed quietly.

"Go Alexis!" Jasmine cheered as she clasped her hands around Mindy's mouth to keep her from acting out, "Show this Slacker who's boss!"

Alexis had a smile on her face as she looked at Naruto, "Well, looks like you survive another round...for now, Naruto."

Naruto grinned, "Just so you know, Alexis, my best work is done under pressure!"

He drew a card and grinned, "Like right now. I summon Gaia, Kitsune of Clay in defense mode!"

The clay Kitsune molded onto the field, sitting on its card with its gleaming red eyes looking defiant at Alexis and her monster. Naruto grinned as he held a Spell card up. Alexis' eyes widened as did her friends'.

"Now I activate my Monster Reborn and bring Electric Kit back to the field!" the blonde said with a grin as the smaller blue fox returned, "With these two back, I use my Fusion Gate's effect to combine Electric Kit and Gaia to form Hatake, the One-Eyed Thunder Giant in attack mode!"

Gaia and Electric kit vanished and were replaced with a white haired giant with one eye, lazily open, blue skin covering the lower half of its' face and body, while a thick bronze armor covered its chest, arms, hands, and feet. Its ATK/DEF flashed 2400/1500. Alexis smiled.

"My monster still has more attack points, Naruto," she said sweetly. Naruto grinned in response.

"Did I forget to mention my monster's ability?" he said, using her own words against her and causing the three girls to pale, "If I discard one card in my hand to my graveyard, I can destroy a monster who's _original_ attack points are lower than Hatake's. Guess who fits into that category?"

Alexis watched as he slid a card from his hand into the graveyard of his duel disk and watched as the giant lazily walked over to the skating monster. Cyber Blader made a confused noise as Hatake vanished before reappearing right behind her in a crouched position.

"Go for it, Hatake!" Naruto cheered, "THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!"

The giant then shoved an electrical powered hand up the posterior of Alexis' monster. The three girls' jaws all dropped and Naruto was fighting not to drop to the ground and roll in laughter. The giant then turned to face Alexis.

"It's been fun, Alexis," Naruto said with a grin, "But it's time to end. Hatake, please finish this."

The giant grunted lazily, raising its hand and formed a lightning bolt. Alexis braced herself as the bolt forced her Life Points to drop down to 0. Naruto brushed his thumb across his nose with a grin as Hatake faded.

"That's game," the blonde said. Syrus started paddling as fast as he could, almost knocking Naruto into the water. The blonde boy laughed, and looked back at the shocked girls.

"Looks like Sy is eager to get home!" he shouted, "Thanks for the duel, Alexis! We'll have to do it again sometime!"

The girls all watched as the loudmouthed blonde and the whimpering blue haired shrimp headed back to their dorm, Naruto cracking some kind of joke causing Syrus to scream. Alexis calmly sat down and shuffled through her deck with a small smile on her face.

"Ugh, lucky punk," Jasmine muttered. Mindy had stars in her eyes.

"He won! True love prevails after all!" the black haired girl proclaimed. Alexis and Jasmine both gave her worried looks and Mindy pouted, "I'm NOT crazy...Ok, maybe I'm boy-crazy but that's it!"

"You know," Alexis said as she looked back at where Naruto's form was last visible spot, "He never did agree to your little add on, Mindy."

"WHAT?" the black haired girl shouted, much to her friends' amusement. She spent the majority of the boat ride back to their dorm muttering about getting Alexis with her dream man.

* * *

"_**KIT!"**_

Naruto shot up once again drenched in a cold sweat. He looked over at the time and sighed before rubbing his eyes. Standing from bed, Naruto stretched before going outside into the morning dew filled air, the blonde went back to his spot from the previous day before and sat down. After closing his eyes for a moment, he began to reach out and feel the arrival of his spirit, making him smile.

"Hello Kit," Naruto said to the small Duel Spirit as it rested on his head. The Kit rolled forward and landed in his lap with a brief mewl of questioning. The blonde chuckled before patting its' head.

"How'd I know you were going to ask about my meditating?" he asked with a smile, "You know, I haven't started meditating until your card was given to me...coincidence?"

The kit mewled innocently and stood on its' hind haunches to lick him on the nose. The blonde opened his eyes, once again having slit pupils, and patted the kit on its' head.

"Well, you're cute, I'll give you that," the blonde said with a smile, "I guess I've always had a part of my heart set aside for Foxes...I don't know why though..."

Kit mewled once again, snapping him from his thoughts and the blonde rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I am kind of hungry..."

A moment later, his stomach rumbled loudly. The blonde grinned, tossing the spirit up lightly and chuckling as it tumbled in the air before righting itself. His grin stopped and his eyes hardened when that same feeling from the other day arrived. He darted around, searching for the source and saw a brief flicker of shadow dash back into the wood.

_There's something watching me_, Naruto thought with narrowed eyes, his pupils returning to normal, _And I'm gonna find out what or who it is._

**

* * *

**

Will Naruto ever learn who is watching him? Will Mindy ever get Alexis to admit she might like Naruto? Will Kit's name ever be revealed? These questions and more are answered in the next chapter of Foxy Duelist of Slifer Red!


	4. Fun in the Sun

**Sorry about the wait on this one, folks. Needed an influence...thank god for Yu-Gi-Oh abridged...On a side note, I've been informed that Spirit type monsters return to the hand of the player at the end of the opponent's turn. I'm going to ignore this factor, however...why? Because I can!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from the idea of combining the two anime/manga.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fun in the Sun**

"Ok, class!" the Sociology teacher Mrs. Kurenai Yuuhi said. She was a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair, enticing red eyes, and a figure that would make any man's head turn. In fact, most of the boys in the class were keeping their eyes glued to the woman, some (including a certain glasses wearing turquoise haired boy) were drooling slightly. Mrs. Yuuhi continued, fully aware most boys weren't paying attention but didn't care, "Today we are going to be performing a small experiment...at the island's beach!"

"WHOO-HOO!" Naruto cheered as he hopped from his seat, his boredom long gone as soon as the teacher mentioned the word 'Beach'. He grinned and nudged his drooling companion, "This is gonna be a blast, right Sy?"

"I love you too, Mrs. Yuuhi..." Syrus mumbled through his daze. The blonde teen blinked in confusion and looked back at the teacher. She was smiling in his direction and crossed her arms.

"Well as it seems you're the most excited for this, Mr. Yuki," she said to him, making him smile sheepishly, "I'll just go ahead and give you the chance to be the variable in our experiment."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Yuuhi?" Bastion, one of the few boys also unaffected by the teacher's appearance, asked, "What is this experiment we will be conducting?"

"Why we'll be seeing how well your attention in a duel will be with your opponent's appearance staring you in the face," Mrs. Yuuhi said with a wink. Bastion blushed and grinned before glancing at Naruto, who was in a thinking position.

Naruto looked at the teacher and asked, "Mrs. Yuuhi, what do you mean I'm going to be the variable?"

"Oh, you'll see," Mrs. Yuuhi said suspiciously before looking at the class and asking, "Now, who wants to be the constant?"

"I'll do it, Mrs. Yuuhi..." an Obelisk Blue offered as she raised her hand. She was a gothic-looking girl, platinum blonde hair draping over one eye and her Obelisk jacket was open to reveal a shirt that had an image of a blue eyes white dragon on it. The teacher smiled and clapped her hands together.

"Thank you Ms..." Kurenai looked down at her cheat sheet on her desk, "Shion Dao?"

The teen nodded, "That's right. Shion Dao of the Dao family."

"Excellent, thank you," She said with a smile, "Now if everyone will head for the Slifer red dorm, be sure to bring your notebooks and pencils! Mr. Yuki, if you'll come with me."

"Okay teach!" Naruto said as he hopped over his desk and followed her out of the room.

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine all blinked as the teacher poked her head back in and said, "Oh, and someone do me a favor and smack the boys still in their own fantasies?"

* * *

As Ms. Yuuhi led Naruto away from the classroom, several yelps, girlish screams, and slaps echoed through the hallways. The blonde snickered as he put his hand behind his head and looked at the teacher with curiosity, "So how've ya been, Mrs. Yuuhi?"

"Now, now, Mr. Yuki," Kurenai said with a small smile, "It's very rude to refer to a lady you know by her surname."

"Sorry Kurenai-neechan," Naruto said sheepishly, before grinning, "So why'd you choose me?"

"Well, it's been a few months since I last saw you duel," Kurenai said, "And I promised Hiru-chan that I'd videotape your next duel and email it to him."

"How is my nephew?" the blonde asked with a smile. Kurenai sighed.

"Your influence is hard to get rid of, I'll tell you that much," she said, earning a laugh from the blonde.

* * *

At the Slifer Red dorm, the class met up again and several branched off to small groups and gossip or joke. The Obelisk queen and her two friends approached a chatting Bastion and Syrus with smiles.

"Hey guys," Alexis greeted with a smile, "Where's Naruto?"

"Off with Ms. Yuuhi still," Syrus replied with a slight depression, "Lucky guy..."

"For the last time, Syrus," Bastion sighed out with a hand on his face, "Naruto and Ms. Yuuhi are not going to hook up! She's an established teacher with several degrees in duel theory, as well as being a mother-"

"What?" Syrus exclaimed before crying comically, "My hopes are dashed!"

Bastion sighed and shook his head, "Buffoon..."

Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine agreed while nodding their heads, making Syrus frown deeper.

"Students!" Mrs. Yuuhi called, earning the five's attention as well as the rest of the class, "Please follow me."

The students all followed her as she led them to a section of the Slifer Red beach with a beautiful view of the water and setting sun. As most of the girls all stared over the water and fantasized over being serenaded to in the area, the boys subtly looked around, some comparing girls in their minds, others thinking of who they would do the 'nasty twist' with.

_I'd do her, her, her, her, them, her, her, ...is that a girl or a guy?_ Chazz thought as he looked over the crowd before spotting a certain blonde that made his smile grow wide, _Oh yeah, I'd definitely tap Alexis._

"Alright class," Kurenai said, getting the teenagers (most of them, anyway) snapped from their fantasies, "Now if Miss Dao will please step forward."

Shion did as Kurenai asked, earning the Obelisk Queen's attention and sizing her up. She was a few inches shorter than Alexis herself, the Obelisk Blue queen noted, but she did have an aura of blending in around her. You'd think otherwise by the obvious violation of the school's dress code, what with the gothic appearance she managed to turn the alluring Obelisk Blue uniform into.

"Who is she?" Mindy asked her friend. Alexis shrugged and both looked at Jasmine when she spoke.

"That's Shion Dao, of the Dao Dragon family," the redhead explained, "The Double Ds as they're called by many, and not because of their name. Her older sisters were duelists that dropped out of the biz after a scandal with their agent began flying through the news, you remember?"

"Oh I remember that!" Syrus spoke up, earning the group's attention, "Zane told me they used to use their, erm, um, 'feminine wiles' to distract their opponents..."

"Interesting," Bastion mused as he placed his hand on his chin, "But Mrs. Yuuhi said Naruto would be acting as the variable, so that means she must remain the constant. What does our teacher have planned?"

* * *

"I'm ready, Mrs. Yuuhi," Shion said to the teacher. The gorgeous raven haired woman nodded and looked out to the ocean before smiling.

"As is your opponent...Mr. Yuki!" She called out to a somewhat distant figure swimming in the water, his features hidden by the sun. The figure stopped and a visible wave could be made out. Kurenai sighed before continuing, "Get over here or you forfeit the duel!"

"Two seconds!" the distant teen cried back. The class watched as the silhouette vanished beneath the water before something began quickly swimming towards the shore. They all blinked in amazement when Naruto appeared about four seconds later, clad in only orange and navy blue board trunks. He panted and looked at Kurenai, who was looking at her watch disinterestedly.

"Six point five," she said, making his head hang in disappointment.

"Man..." he grumbled as he sat in a lotus position with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his face, "Somethin's wrong with me...I could usually swim that distance in three seconds flat!"

"Too bad, Mr. Yuki," Kurenai sighed out before gesturing to the towel, duel disk, and deck case resting on the rock nearby, "Now...if you'll please?"

"Oh, gomen!" the blonde sheepishly apologized, unaware of the lustful looks he was receiving from the class' female population.

"Alexis, if you don't want him, can I have him?" Jasmine asked as drool fell from her mouth. Alexis blushed red and elbowed the redhead in the arm.

"Shut up." The ever-so-kind Queen of Obelisk Blue's replied to her friend through gritted teeth.

"DUEL!" the two competitors said as they stood across each other on the beach. Kurenai smiled and looked at the class as they all sat in their respective groups. She noticed the three Obelisk Blue girls sitting near the Ra Yellow and Slifer Red that Naruto hung out with. _Huh...Naruto never mentioned he hung out with Alexis Rhodes...Note to self: Get some good gossip later at the teacher's lounge._

"After you, Shion," the blonde said with a grin. Shion huffed while trying to keep her face from turning a shade darker.

"Put a shirt on!" she shouted. She thought her sisters were bad enough, but the fact that this..._boy_, if she wanted to keep a clear head she would describe him as such, had the audacity to duel her shirtless...while still slightly wet...

"I'm sorry, he can't do that, Shion," Kurenai said, earning the class' attention and snapping the female duelist from her drifting mind, "the point of this duel is to not let your opponent's appearance get the best of your skills. Don't be manipulated!"

"She's got a point though, teach," Naruto shouted, everyone's attention locking on the slightly shivering teen as he continued, "It's colder out here than I thought it would be. Why can't I put a shirt on?"

"Keep it off!"

"Your wings fell off when you fell from heaven!"

"Can I have your number?"

"Hit me up, baby!"

"Whoo! Shake that sexy thing!"

Kurenai looked over at the many girls cheering and giggling before looking back to see a flabbergasted Naruto, who just blushed and looked at his hand. She gestured to the crowd instead of gracing him with a verbal reply. The blonde took a slow intake of breath before looking across at the slightly pink-in-the-face platinum blonde.

"Just make your move," he muttered to Shion, who smirked. Shion drew a card and smiled before placing it in her hand.

"For my first move, I summon Masked Dragon in defense mode!" the green eyed girl said as she placed the three star leveled card sideways on the middle of her deck. A burst of light appeared in front of her and a large red dragon with a white mask covering its face and white plaster on most of its body appeared. It growled deeply at the blonde as its ATK/DEF points flashed 1400 and 1100, and Naruto blinked at it before grinning.

"Wicked..." he replied. Shion smiled.

"I'm glad you think so," she said, "I'll place a face down and end my turn."

"Alright, my turn!" Naruto said with a grin as he drew a card, "First off, I'm gonna summon my good pal, Kitsune of the West Wind in attack mode!"

The windy fox form appeared before Naruto in attack mode, its ATK/DEF points flashing 1000 each. Naruto grinned as Shion frowned.

"Your monster isn't strong enough to beat my own," she noted. The blonde across from her grinned and held another card up. Shion's eyes narrowed as he placed it in the magic slot of his duel disk.

"I know that," he said confidently, "But West here doesn't like to be pushed around, so I'm gonna activate my, or rather his, Western Gusts!"

Kitsune of the West Wind crouched as its eyes glowed and a deep rumble came from its body as its midsection bloated. Naruto grinned as he explained what the card did, "Western Gusts can only be activated when Kitsune of the West Wind is the only monster on my side of the battle field. If my opponent only has one monster on his or her field, Kitsune's attack points rise by four hundred. And when I attack my opponent's defensive monster the difference between Kitsune's attack points and the defense points are dealt to my opponent's Life Points!"

"What?" Shion exclaimed while Naruto grinned.

"Sic em," he said, pointing at the dragon crouched defensively. Kitsune opened its mouth and launched a large gust of wind at Masked Dragon, destroying it and making Shion shield her eyes from the light and curse silently as her Life Points dropped from 4000 to 3700.

"Yeah, well my Masked Dragon has a special ability," Shion said with a grin as she pulled her deck out and opened it, "After it's destroyed in battle, I can summon another monster from my deck with less than 1500 ATK points to take its place. And I choose Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress in attack mode!"

A blue dragon with sharp claws appeared as Shion placed the card on her duel disk. It roared defiantly at Naruto and the blonde whistled.

"That's a classic I haven't seen in a while!" He exclaimed, "The dragon from Yugi Moto's original deck, right? That has to be worth a fortune...since there's hardly any seen out there I mean."

"I see you know your cards," Shion said with a smile, "and yes, it is."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to throw down my face down and call my turn Over," Naruto said before crossing his arms and grinning, "Show me what'cha got, Shion."

_So it seems choosing Naruto was perfect,_ Kurenai mused as Shion turned a light pink in the cheeks and several girls giggled behind her, _He probably, no scratch that, _definitely_ doesn't realize that he's what girls like to call 'Eye Candy'. Man I love my 'little brother'...thank god Anko isn't here to turn that thought into something dirty._

"My move!" Shion said as she drew her card, "and I summon Masked Dragon once again!"

"Duplicates, huh?" Naruto asked with a grin as the dragon duplicate appeared, its ATK/DEF points flashing, "Sweet. We ought to trade sometime. But by summoning your dragon, I activate my face down! Dust Tornado!"

The trap card flipped up and a tornado with feathers was revealed, making Shion scowl upon seeing it.

* * *

Back at the seats, Syrus blinked before asking, "Is that a good move?"

"Very," Bastion confirmed with a nod, "Dust Tornado is a trap card not many duelists use, I can see Naruto is one of the few. The trap itself allows the user to destroy one trap or spell on the opponent's field. They are then allowed to place another card in Dust Tornado's stead. I often forget Naruto is a capable duelist at times..."

"Why is that?" Mindy asked, her eyes not leaving Naruto's midsection as she asked the question. Bastion sighed.

"Because Naruto is a buffoon in the highest sense of the term," The Ra yellow replied.

* * *

Shion growled as the blonde's trap destroyed her face down Burst Breath. She narrowed her eyes as he placed another face down and gestured for her to continue. With a grin, Shion said, "Not bad, Naruto. But you won't get to me. I attack your Kitsune of the West Wind with my Winged Dragon!"

The blue dragon flew closer and bombarded the wind fox with a fireball, destroying it and making Naruto's Life Points drop to 3600. Naruto grumbled when the Masked Dragon suddenly appeared before him.

"And now my Masked Dragon attacks you directly!" Shion said as the monster did just that and Naruto's Life Points fell to 2200, "That said and done, I end my turn. Your turn."

"This is awesome!" Naruto grinned as he exclaimed before he drew a card. He smiled as he held it up, "I activate Medic's Wrath!"

A platinum blonde woman wearing a grey-blue kimono and a large bust appeared on the field, her hair pulled back into two long pony-tails. The Spell card behind her seemed misplaced as the woman cracked her neck and knuckles. Naruto grinned.

"See, what my Medic's Wrath does, is she takes the most recent damage I took, and returns half of it to my Life Points," the blonde said as his Life Points rose to 3100, "While dishing out the rest to my opponent's Life Points!"

Shion took a half-step back when the Medic appeared in front of her and pulled her fist back. When the blow was delivered, Shion's Life Points dropped to 2800, putting Naruto back in the lead.

* * *

Alexis watched the duel intently while absently writing something in her notebook. Mindy, noticing Alexis' blank look, smirked and calmly said, "Can I copy your notes Alexis?"

"Huh? Oh sure, Mindy," Alexis replied, handing the notebook over without glancing at it. Mindy took it eagerly before pouting as it had equations and formulas in the places where she hoped she would see a heart with a Naruto plus Alexis written within it. The black haired beauty ground her teeth in agitation before a small sentence caught her eyes.

With a mischievous grin, Mindy looked at Alexis and asked, "So...you wanna just run your hands over his abs, huh Lexi?"

"Yeah..." the blonde sighed out before realizing what she said and turning a shade red while quickly covering with, "No! I, um, I mean, I want to run my hands over his abs-abs-absolutely amazing deck! Yeah...that's what I meant..."

_I knew it! Hah! You're mine now, future Mrs. Naruto Yuki, _Mindy thought with a snicker as Alexis snatched her notebook back.

"Whatever you're planning, Mindy, stop now!" Alexis growled to the raven haired girl. Mindy smiled innocently and crossed her heart while keeping a hand behind her back. The Queen of Obelisk Blue sighed in dismay before returning her attention to the blondes dueling, her eyes occasionally going to the bare midsection of the blonde with a red strip of hair.

* * *

"Then I summon Gaia, Kitsune of Clay in defense mode!" Naruto said with a grin as he placed the monster card on his duel disk. The clay fox formed itself on the holographic field and it sat down with its red eyes gleaming once. The ATK/DEF points flashed 800/2000 and Naruto grinned.

"With that all said and done, I'll throw two face downs and call it a turn," Naruto said as he slid two cards face down into the spell and trap slots, "You're up."

"Finally," Shion mumbled as she drew a card. The platinum blonde grinned before looking at the slightly confused blonde across from her, "I summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode."

A sapphire dragon appeared through a glowing light onto the field with a loud bellowing roar. It had two skinny wings and two sets of sharp teeth with protruding fangs jutting upwards over its upper jaw at the back of either row. Its small beady red eyes gleamed as its ATK/DEF points flashed 1900/1600.

"I don't see how that would be able to get past Gaia's defense..." Naruto muttered before he shrugged, "Then again, I'm not the best at math, so who am I to decide that?"

In the stands, Bastion slapped a hand over his face and groaned and Syrus dropped his head into his hands.

_You're so lucky you're cute/hot/sexy_, were the thoughts of the three girls sitting with the short Slifer Red and the Ra Yellow.

"Uh-huh..." Shion drawled out before she smiled and held a Spell card up, "Well, that will change after I activate my Field Spell card Mountains!"

She placed the Field Spell in the modified slot on her duel disk and a holographic mountain range rose around them. The three dragons on Shion's side of the field perched themselves on several mountain tops while Gaia looked back at Naruto with uncertainty. The blonde grinned reassuringly to the monster and turned a defiant stare on the dragon-using duelist.

"So..." Naruto said as the ATK/DEF of all Shion's monsters rose by 200 points (Luster Dragon: 2100/1800; Masked Dragon: 1600/1300; Winged Dragon #1: 1600/1400), "Are ya feeling lucky?"

Shion arched a delicate brow, "I've got enough monsters and attack points to wipe you out and _you're_ asking _me_ if I feel lucky?"

"Yes ma'am I am," the teen replied with a grin as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Care to prove me wrong?"

"Smug pretty boy," Shion growled as her face heated slightly, "You remind me of my sisters...Luster Dragon, destroy his Kitsune of Clay!"

Just as the sapphire dragon took flight, Naruto's grin grew slightly and he said, "Thank you for activating my trap cards: Gaia's Will and Illusion of Kitsune!"

A trap card with the Clay Kitsune on it flipped up and Gaia gained an extra layer of skin. The other trap had an image of a fox that was cornered in a valley and its eyes were glowing brightly. Shion blinked in confusion and Naruto's smile grew. In the audience, Kurenai smiled slightly and watched with her arms wrapped around herself.

"Ya see, Gaia's Will increases Gaia's defense points by a whopping seven hundred if she's in risk of being destroyed while in defense mode," Naruto explained as Shion's Luster Dragon's attack was deflected. The blonde grinned and continued, "Not only is the attacking monster destroyed as it normally would be, but because of my Illusion of Kitsune, your Luster Dragon first attacks another monster of my choice, and say goodbye to that rare Winged Dragon of yours!"

Shion frowned in dismay as her Luster Dragon turned kamikaze and destroyed the smaller blue dragon as it attacked with a barreling blaze of a sapphire flame. Shion shielded her eyes from the resulting explosion and frowned as her life points dropped from 2800 to 2300 points. She hadn't seen that attack coming.

"Dammit," Shion growled at the continuous trap that was Gaia's Will before she sighed and folded her hand up slightly, "Then I guess it's your turn."

"Why thank you!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile before drawing a card. His smile still on his face, the blonde spun the card around and placed it on the field, "Now I summon Puppeteer of the Crow in defense mode!"

A light appeared in front of him as a four starred level monster rose. The monster had a painted face and soulless white eyes as well as wearing an all-black attire with a matching hood that resembled a cat's head. Hanging off of him was a puppet that had four arms and rags for clothes. The ATK/DEF points flashed 1500/1300 and the smile on the monster's face curled upwards.

"So? My Masked Dragon is still stronger than your Puppeteer," Shion countered. Naruto tisked and wagged his finger.

"Now, now, I never said I was finished," the blonde said with a grin, making her blush (but not noticing it), "I activate my spell card Polymerization and fuse Gaia with my Electric Kit to summon Hatake: The One Eyed Thunder Giant!"

The lazy Cyclops that had defeated Alexis a few nights ago reappeared on the field with a bang...literally. It's ATK/DEF flashed 2400/1500 and it waved lazily in greeting to the opponent, making Naruto chuckle and Shion blink. Naruto grinned and pointed at the Masked Dragon.

"Now I activate Hatake's special ability by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard," the blonde said with a smile towards Alexis and the others. Alexis and her friends all covered their eyes while Bastion and Syrus grinned. The giant monster vanished in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind the dragon in a crouch, its hands pressed together with two fingers extended.

"Do it Hatake: THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Naruto cheered as Hatake extended his arms and shoved the fingers up the behind of the dragon. Shion and several watchers felt their jaws drop, while a few burst out in laughter, tears literally rolling down their faces. Shion gasped when the monster turned on her and lifted its right hand, covered in electricity.

"Game over, Shion!" Naruto said with a grin, "Hatake, you know the drill."

The monster grunted lazily and brought its hand back before thrusting it forward and causing an holographic explosion to occur. Shion scowled as her Life Points dropped to zero while Naruto gave her a thumb's up and a smile, "That's Game! We've gotta do this again sometime, Shion!"

Shion blushed slightly at the offer and gave the blonde a small glare of indifference before replying, "You'd better believe it. But why did you summon your Puppeteer of Crow?"

"Oh, that was a back-up in case you whipped out a trap card," the blonde boy with a red stripe of hair said as he walked to her and held his hand out, the card in question in it, "Puppeteer allows me to 're-direct' a trap's activation to it instead of another monster, like my Hatake. I got it a while ago from a friend of mine whose dad works at Pegasus' Card Developers."

"Whoa, neat," Shion said before her eyes went from the card in his hand to the lines on his stomach and her face heated up. Quickly, Shion about-faced and stormed away, not before shouting over her shoulder, "I'll be expecting that rematch, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned and slid his card back into his deck before crossing his arms and calling back, "Believe me, Shion, you'll get it!"

* * *

**AN: for a filler chapter, it was pretty short, but I have been wanting to update this and steer away from cannon. Hopefully, I successfully did so. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
